Portable electronic devices and electrical devices rely on battery power for uninterrupted operation. These portable electronic devices and electrical devices include smart phones, tablets, laptops, personal digital assistants, electric vehicles, cameras, robots, medical devices and the like. The frequency that the batteries of these devices need to be charged is constantly increasing due to increased functionalities of these devices and the corresponding increase in the load put on the battery. Such devices are typically charged by wired connection to a power source. Technology also exists for wirelessly charging electronic devices by placing the devices to be charged on or in close proximity to inductive charging pads. The inductive charging pads employ magnetic induction for inductively charging these devices.